Feed Her to the Sharks
Diary Found at the Home of a Suicide Victim. I can never set foot in water ever again. The sharks are circling me and I can feel them biting at the heels of my sanity that is dangling over them. Water is my enemy, it is not my friend. I am forced to drink it in order to stay alive but if I had a choice, I would gladly drink bleach instead... Just to end it all. It started in my little blow up pool, when I was a kid. The water would ripple, yet nothing had fallen in to disturb it. It was strange. But I coped. It then advanced when my family bought a house with a dug in swimming pool. I could hear a chant that sounded distant, I could not quite make it out. This happened whenever I approached the water, however it was inaudible to everyone else. "Childish imagination" my mother used to say... So I coped Two months passed of hearing the chanting that seemed to be just that little bit closer every day. I could now make out the word "Her" as the second syllable of the chant. One night, I went to get in the bath that my mother had ran for me. As I entered the bathroom out of the corner of my eye, I glimpsed a fin circling in the bath tub. I ran from the bathroom, to drag my father in to deal with, what my parents called "the mysterious bath tub shark". "The imagination on this one!" they would say. To them it was all a game. I wasn't so convinced, but I coped. Months turned to years. Birthdays passed and the excessive chanting grew louder, and the fin started to show up in other places, It was becoming less discrete. No harm had come to me yet, so I coped. I moved into an apartment with my friend on my 22nd birthday. It was a luxuious, but expensive place complete with two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a balcony with a serene view of the ocean. The apartment block also included a pool and a hot tub. Not that I wanted to use them much anyway. One night while my room mate was out, I went into the bathroom to get ready to meet her later. As I applied the last of my mascara, I glanced over to the bath to see, that my room mate, in her haste, forgot to pull the plug and drain the water. I ventured over to the side of the tub. The chanting started, and there in the tub, I could actually see several cookie cutter sharks circling around the bath tub. I could make out the chanting for the first time; "Feed Her to the Sharks!". Although it sounded distant, I was frightened immensely. I stumbled back and fell to the floor. How long I was frozen there, I have no idea, but during that time I finally built the courage to stand up and pull the plug out of the bath tub. My reasoning was: I am extremely OCD, and the sharks have never hurt me before, I have always coped, so why would they hurt me now? I crept over towards the side of the tub and counted to three. One. Two. Three. I plunged my arm into the now cold bath water. My eye's were closed from the fear of looking at the sharks. I fumbled around for the plug. Everything seemed normal until I realized that the chant was getting louder and louder. "Feed Her to the Sharks!" "Feed Her to the Sharks!" "Feed Her to the Sharks!" The voices rang in my ears as they grew more spiteful. A sharp pain ran up my arm as I felt a chunk of my flesh get ripped from it. I let out a scream mixed with pain and horror. I opened my eyes to see the cookie cutter sharks feeding on my arm in the tub. The water turned a sickly red and I could feel myself passing out from the pain of it all. I took one last glance at my mutilated arm, and then there was blackness... Like that of the depths of the ocean. I woke up to the Beeping of an ECG and the sterile glare of a hospitals fluorescent lights. I slowly turned my head towards my right arm. No chunks. Just a bandage that extended from my wrist, around my hand and up to my elbow. Apparently I had tried to kill myself by slitting my wrists. That is not the way I remember it going. I pondered telling them my story, but decided against it as I did not want to end up in a padded room. I probably should have taken that option in hindsight. I was released with my room mate to go back to the apartment. She became my full time carer in a way. I was lucky to have her, as both my parents had passed away due to a deep sea fishing trip that went wrong, when I was 17. After my "attempted suicide." we never really went out much anymore. But we were happy to have each others company, She was the only real friend I ever really had. Life was getting hard... but I coped I am now 27, It has been almost 5 years since that night. I can no longer cope. Where ever I see water I see sharks circling. The chanting rings in my head; "Feed Her to the Sharks!". The view of the ocean I once enjoyed from my balcony, is now polluted with blood red water and the fin of a Megalodon circling around in it... But the people on the beach don't see that... No one see's that. Great White sharks circle in the pool below my balcony. Tiny Bull sharks circle in my glasses of water, I have to force myself to drink it. I have a choking attack every time I try to drink water. All the while the hateful voices scream in anger: "Feed Her to the Sharks!" "Feed Her to the Sharks!" "Feed Her to the Sharks!" I feel as if I am suspended constantly above the pool of sharks. My room mate is here for me. But I can no longer take the constant circling of the sharks. I must confront them head on. I must and will kill these fucking sharks. I will take my butchers knife and walk down to that pool and gut every last fucking one of them. Then I will finally be at peace... __NOEDITSECTION__ Police Report Victim pronounced dead on the scene. Female, age 27, found floating face down in the pool of Silver Bay apartments. butchers knife was also found floating next to the victim. Her wrists and jugula had been slit... She was dead before we arrived. Previous attempts at suicide have been confirmed and therefore we have concluded that the victim indeed killed herself... A diary entry confirms she was mentally unstable. Phsyciatrists have determined she had severe schizophrenia, although none of them have heard of it like this before. It is all very strange. One last note was found on the table by the pool, It has been written in blood, which has matched that of the victims. The letter is attached below: Category:Mental Illness Category:Animals